


Gilded Chains

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Falling In Love, Freedom, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Protective Bruce, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard. A powerful kingdom that fuels its economy through slave trade. Yet even in the royal family not all are content with how things are done. Two new slaves are brought into the palace and perhaps they are what's needed to change an entire empire. Love grows in even the darkest places and hope can always be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gilded Chains

 

 

 

The heat in the slaving markets was as usual nearly unbearable. Loki found his cloak oppressive in the heat but knew that it would be improper for him to be without it. He shot an envious look to his brother who was walking along seemingly _basking_ in the heat. It was not the first time their differences had irritated him and he was certain that it wasn’t going to be the last.

 

His brother was everything that a king should be. Strong, courageous, and kind were some of his non-physical qualities. It did not hurt that he looked every inch a king with his tall broad figure shaped with hard earned muscles and a crown of golden hair and the beginnings of a beard he couldn’t be bothered to trim. He was a king and it showed.

 

Loki on the other hand was adopted and his heritage never let him forget it. His talent for magic made him useful in court at the very least. It had never bothered him he would not be the one to rule because he was useful in ways different from Thor. He had a mind for strategy and a tongue gilded for court life. He was also tall but slender and his dark hair contrasted with his pale skin. If he wished his other form of blue skin and blazing red eyes could be revealed, he mostly used it for intimidation. Which often worked rather well. He was content to co-rule the kingdom. His focus being the less showy but largely delicate finesses of court life that Thor lacked the gift for.

 

The people of Asgard waved to them both as they walked along the market stalls. Their father often reminded them to make a showing here, despite knowing how Thor and Loki both felt about slaving. It was not something either of them relished but it helped them get to know the people of their kingdom and since their wealth came largely from conquering other kingdoms it was good to see the trades that kept their people fed and happy.

 

An outburst from a nearby stall caught Loki’s attention. It seemed that a slaver was having a hard time controlling his new merchandise. Though why he was confounded Loki. The slave in question was small and weak looking. His fragile body trembled from the strain and heat as he held his hands defensively in front of him. He had pale gold hair that was a favored trait amongst indoor slaves which was fortunate given the strength of his body. What was astounding was that he was protecting another slave, one with more bulk and dark hair from the slaver. He was saying words in his mother tongue but it was obvious the slaver didn’t know or care why the slave was stopping him. He brought out the whip and began to beat the boy until he could no longer stand.

 

Loki parted his lips to speak but Thor was already striding forward. Cursing his brother’s impatience he hurried to keep up with him. Thor’s feelings about slaves were well known. They were prizes of war no doubt but they were still people. He expected all his people to treat their slaves as such.

 

“Hold Slavemaster! I demand to know why you are soundly beating this boy.”

 

The booming voice of the Prince had the slavemaster halting at once. He seemed to deflate at the Prince’s dark blue stare but held his ground. “He’s part of the shipment from the New World we have discovered. They are an incredibly stubborn lot, hard to break in for proper service. This one usually keeps his head bowed but his friend’s got a mean temper. I’m trying to punish him but this one won’t get out of the way.”

 

While Thor was dealing with the trader Loki wound his way past and helped the boy up to his feet. From a distance he was beautiful but up-close he was stunning. Soft pale blue eyes and the pale blonde hair gave him a delicate innocence that seemed to radiate from his thin body. His eyes were wide with fear as he regarded Loki and he seemed to recognize him immediately as the co-ruler for he fell back to his knees at once and lowered his head.

 

Sighing at the fact he would now be forced to dirty his robes Loki knelt next to the slave and gently placed his hands on the trembling shoulders. He was not yet as learned in the language of the New World as he was in others but he knew enough to find out what he wanted to know. “ _Are you alright_?”

 

The slave looked up at him in surprise and slowly nodded his head _“Y-yes Sir…I was only protecting my friend. When he gets mad he…he isn’t himself. He doesn’t mean to hurt people. He’s a berserker but please have mercy on him. He’s very kind.”_

The earnest expression in his face stirred something in Loki that was often content to let slumber. He abruptly stood and pulled Thor away from his confrontation with the owner. He gave a charming smile as he told the owner they needed a moment to discuss something. Sensing that a deal was going to be made the trader was more than content to stand off to the side.

 

“What is it brother? Have you spoken to the slave?” Thor gave a concerned glance to the boy whose friend was now helping him bandage his injuries. He could tell even from this distance that the dark haired one was scolding his friend.

 

Loki shook his head “ _Look_ at him Thor. Even your taste cannot deny that he is in line with our…preferences.” They had a tendency to share their bedroom pets. Both of them were gifted with superior strength; even Loki with his lithe build had slender muscles of steel cording him. They liked delicate things in contrast…and they liked to break them.

 

It was as if Thor was seeing the slave for the first time. His hair, his eyes, that slender body red with whip marks. His blue eyes darkened with lust as Loki’s arm tightened on his wrist. “I do see what you mean brother…”

 

Loki gave a small purr of agreement “Of course I sense we will have to take his berserker friend as well. We wouldn’t want to distress him.”

 

Giving a careless shrug that had his cloak billowing behind him Thor chuckled “Lord Stark is always looking for new projects. The fact that he is a challenge will only entice him more…”

 

Having reached an agreement Loki pulled away and approached the slave trader “We’ll take them both. Please have care with your future charges. We would hate to have to withdraw your license.”

 

He had a charming smile as he slid the small pouch of gold in to the man’s sweaty hand. Paying the man no further attention Loki took hold of the leads for the slaves. The thin metal cords were connected to cuffs on their wrists. _“You two are coming with us.”_

 

 

Steven wasn’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse in disguise. It was well known around the slave pens that the royal brothers took very good care of their slaves. It was also well known what they did to them. Steve shuddered at the thought but Bruce put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He could tell that his friend was both irritated and grateful he had stepped in to take his punishment. The slave trader had threatened to kill him if he acted out again. He didn’t’ seem to understand that Bruce didn’t mean too…he just couldn’t control it.

 

He supposed that it didn’t matter now. They were being taken to the Palace and their fate awaited them there.  He shivered as he caught Prince Loki’s gaze lingering on him. He was concerned over the fact that there was no feeling of revulsion as he was expecting. Instead there was just a hesitant hopefulness. He felt his face heating with shame as he looked down and minded his place.

 

He felt a movement on his arm and watched as the chains holding him turned to gold. He looked up in shock at Loki who merely smirked at him before turning back around. He saw that it was not only Loki who was watching him. Reigning Prince Thor was watching him with a dark intense gaze that made his breath catch. He sent a confused glance at Bruce but his expression was closed off as they neared the palace gates.

 

 

Their first order of business once they got back to the palace was to deposit the darker slave with Lord Stark. He was where he always was, toying around in his lab and for the most part ignoring the world. His humanoid creation Jarvis let them in and Loki was the one to present their ‘present’ to him.

 

Tony looked over the slave curiously. He didn’t seem like much. Mousy hair, a squint to his eyes that made Tony think that there was something wrong with his vision, though his body was good. He gave Loki a curious look knowing there had to be something special about him that had brought him here.

 

The slow smile that Loki gave him told him he would not be disappointed “He appears to have a rather fierce and…destructive temper. A berserker I believe they are called. I thought it might interest you.”

 

The light went on in Tony’s eyes as he looked at the mousy one “Sure I’ll take him.” He reached forward and plucked the lead from Thor’s hand “I appreciate the gift but I’m in the middle of something…So toodles?”

 

Not being at all offended Jarvis led them out and it was just the three of them. In unison the Princes turned on him. Steve pulled on his bonds reflexively and shivered as Thor’s large hand slowly pulled on the lead until he had Steve’s hands trapped between his own. “Would you care to refreshen yourself little one?”

 

Steve blinked at the Prince. His grasp of this new lands language was tentative at best. He shifted nervously wondering if he was already going to be punished from his lack of response. He cast desperate eyes to Prince Loki who seemed to understand his plight. The dark haired prince reached forward and caressed his long slender fingers through his hair. _“He wants to know if you want to take a bath.”_

There was a welling of emotions inside of him. He had accepted when he had been captured that his new life of a slave meant that he no longer had control over his own fate. He had in fact expected worse and knew that he had been very fortunate to catch the Prince’s eyes. He also was under no illusion that they were going to put him to work in the palace. There was only one use that the Prince’s ever acquired slaves for. Now they were asking if he wanted to bathe which he did…but was there going to be more? Was this the start? Panic welled in his throat as he began to tremble and his breaths became short and raspy.

 

Strong hands were on him and he felt his feet leave the floor as he was hurried quickly to a room and place on a large bed. The world was getting blurry and he knew it was his breathing sickness coming up again. Tears dripped down his cheeks, now they were going to no doubt get rid of him because of his illness.

 

There was a glowing light and the tension in his chest seemed to fade and a soothing darkness took over. He felt a cool hand on his face wiping away his tears and he let himself fade completely into black.

 

 

 


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! This chapter is kindof the 'getting to know you' chapter! Chapter lengths will get longer I promise!!! Enjoy!

Steven woke up with a cooling touch on his forehead. He blinked a few moments to clear his vision before he recognized he was in the same luxurious bedroom he had been taken to by his new masters. He realized with a start that he had passed out and wondered why he did not just wake up back in the slaving pin. That’s what most masters would have done when they were given faulty merchandise after all.

 

He looked to see Prince Loki looking down at him with a serious expression even as his hand caressed Steven’s golden hair. _“You frightened us little one.”_ He murmured before setting back and taking his hand away. Steven found himself missing the coolness but did not want to seem impudent and ask for more.

 

He ducked his head in shame _“I’m sorry master...Sometimes I cannot breathe well, most of the time I can control it.”_ He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice. He was ashamed of his weaknesses and did his best to ignore them or rise above what limits they set for him. Still he was concerned that he would not be deemed attractive enough to be worth the extra attention.

 

His words seemed to have a curious effect on Loki. His eyes darkened and the cool hand that had been on his forehead was no around his throat _“Is that so?”_ The prince murmured. Steven had to hold himself very still as the hand continued to caress his sensitive throat. He swallowed and Loki’s grip tightened a fraction causing him to close his eyes as he struggled with the strange combination of lust and fear that was filling him.

 

His response seemed to be what Loki was looking for as he smirked and kept his hand at his throat. “ _Interesting response little one…I wonder what you would do if I…”_ Loki’s grip tightened until it was hard for Steve to draw air. He was afraid that this would trigger another attack but the panic was losing out to the lust as his hips arched into the air.

 

The door to the room opened and Thor came in. He was obviously startled by the scene he walked in on, but his response was that it wasn’t unusual. He smiled as his own blue eyes darkened into a stormy shade as he joined them on the bed sitting by Steve’s side. “I see your illness does not prevent you from taking pleasure in this form.” His voice rumbled with lust as he caressed the side of Steve’s temple resulting in him arching further into Loki’s controlled grip.

 

Loki slowly loosened his hand and caressed the reddened skin as he spoke to Thor in Asgardian “I can make something for the illness. Nothing of ours will be weakened in such a way, especially if he enjoys our play.” He leaned down and kissed the marked skin _“But for now little one rest. We would not want to ruin you too soon after all.”_

Thor hummed in approval as he watched the interaction. “We will have to give him tutors to learn our language. I will not be left out in such a way.” Thor could tell that Loki was amused by his inability to communicate with their latest pet.

 

Gathering the strength to ask the question he had been dreading Steve murmured _“Does that mean you intend to keep me masters?”_

The heated look he received from the Princes told him more than words could ever do. Loki told Thor what he had said and he flushed under Thor’s intense gaze as the elder prince leaned down and kissed where his brother’s grip had marked Steve’s flesh. “We would be loathe to give up one so sweet as you.” His voice was almost a purr as his tongue came out and swept the skin for a salty taste.

 

Loki smirked in amusement as he said proudly _“Your weakness is fascinating to us, but there is little that my spells will not cure.”_ He caressed his slender hands through Steve’s hair again, something the slave was growing to enjoy. _“But we must go for now while you rest for us. Perhaps you can see your friend again later if Lord Stark approves.”_

Feeling a swell of emotions that made his chest flutter in ways that had nothing to do with his sickness Steve could only nod numbly as he was tucked back into the bed and the Princes left. He curled up against the soft sheets and hoped that Bruce was doing as well as he was.

 

 

 

After his new master had spent time poking and prodding at him trying to get him to berserk Bruce realized that this master was unlike any kind he’d had before. When he failed to berserk his master was simply disappointed and went back to work on the armor he seemed to be making. At a loss for how to serve him Bruce decided to simply wait until he was ordered to perform a task. It was because of this he got to learn about his new master. The man had a single minded focus that was intimidating to be under. He worked with methodical if somewhat unconventional precision and seemed to forget about everything else in the world. Noting the time on the clock Bruce tip toed to his master’s side so as to not startle him “Master? Would you like me to fetch you a meal or drink?”

 

Tony looked startled that someone was talking to him and Bruce had the feeling he had been temporarily forgotten. Finally his master seemed to realize what he was asking rubbed the back of his neck distractedly “So you speak Asgardian huh? Either someone taught you are you’re a quick learner. Yeah get something to eat for yourself I’m not too hungry right now. Maybe after I figure out this bonding problem here…”

 

Unable to resist Bruce poked his head to look over his master’s shoulder to see the problem. As he looked he missed the calculating gaze of his master as it landed on him. “Do you know how to solve it?” Tony asked.

 

Bruce jumped back so fast he almost hurt himself “Well…I was just looking to see. I don’t really know much about this sort of thing…”

 

Tony’s eyes sparked to attention at that “But you do know _something_ about it? “

 

Sheepishly Bruce admitted “I was a doctor before I became a slave. I had an invested interest in biology because of my own little…quirks. I wanted to find a way to cure it but that was before…well you know. “

 

Tony didn’t need to ask. It was clear that before Bruce could find the conclusions he needed Asgard had taken over his home and he had become a slave. “That’s a terrible waste of talent.” Tony’s words had Bruce raising his head no longer afraid that his master was going to be mad at him.

 

Stepping back from his project Tony stretched his back and gave a groan as a few pops were heard “Well maybe your idea to eat has some merit after all. I suppose I can’t just work myself do death. Don’t want to die on an empty stomach and all that.”

 

There was some dark humor lacing his tone that Bruce didn’t understand until Tony turned around and a bright light gleamed from his chest. Bruce stared at it in surprise finding himself instinctively reaching out to touch it. Tony grasped his hand before he could, the gentle grip telling him he meant no harm but the strength behind it implying that he would ensure this order was followed. Tony gave him a deprecating half smile “Sorry…I got a thing about people touching the device keeping me alive. You know how it is right?”

 

Just when Bruce had thought his new master couldn’t be any stranger…he was proven wrong. He was grateful that despite how strange his master was that he appreciated the fact that Bruce had been _someone_ before he had become a slave. Something that could be all too easily forgotten in the long days of being degraded and used as little more than property. He tried to keep the fond smile off of his face but failed. “Would you like for me to get us food?”

 

Tony shook his head “Naw Jarvis will get us some don’t worry about that. Why do you keep squinting? Did you have glasses before you were taken?”

 

It seemed that very little was able to get past his master’s attention “I did…they were broken the first time I berserked in the stalls. Steven has been helping me get around for the most part.” He saddened at the mention of Steve. They had been strangers when they first met in the stalls. Never knowing each other in their previous lives but they had bonded and Bruce considered his feelings for Steve to be that of an older brother. An older brother whose little brother constantly got into fights on his behalf and beaten to a pulp because of it. Some older brother he was.

 

He was pulled out of his remorseful decline when something was placed on his face. He blinked realizing that they were glasses. Not a perfect match to his previous prescription but it was close enough, as if he was wearing an old pair. He didn’t know what to say now that his master’s handsome face was looking at him with more clarity.

 

Tony didn’t even have to ask him as if he had divined all the answers out from Bruce’s own head “Not a perfect fit…but better than nothing. I’ll have Jarvis make you a pair after he brings us food. Speaking of…Jarvis are you going to let us die of starvation down here or what?!”

 

“The food is on its way sir.” The humanoid’s voice came from overhead.

 

“Good. Glad to know I don't have to reprogram your hearing!”

 

The fact that Tony was talking so causally with something he had created had Bruce chuckling to himself. Yes…this master would be surely interesting.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Skills and Thrills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I'm getting back in the swing of things! Please enjoy!

The room was dappled in sunlight. Loki hadn’t been expecting someone to already be in the library. He paused and took a moment to bask in the rare sight that was before him. Thor, his brother who could hardly be bothered to sit for court meetings, was half bent over a tome with a look of fierce concentration. From what Loki could see it was a learning tome used to educate one in new languages. Loki chuckled and crossed the room. “Thor what _are_ you doing?”

Thor jolted with shock as he slammed the tome shut. It was obvious that he had not been expecting company. For that Loki was not surprised it, no one would have ever thought to look for the Heir Apparent here of all places. Thor awkwardly shuffled the papers and “I thought I might learn something of our new pet’s language. I disapprove of how limited our communication is.”

Biting his tongue at how simple minded Thor could be Loki laid his hand over the warrior’s far larger one “Or I could cast a spell that would teach you the language instantly and not require months of stilted learning.” His silky tone failed to hide his amusement completely but at Thor’s embarrassed smile he knew his lover did not mind.

“Very well, cast away Loki.”

 

 

Steve shuffled around the room he had been left in. He knew that he could leave if chose but he didn’t want to get lost and possibly upset his new masters. They had seemed kind and he would not want to endanger that in anyway. There was a knock on the door and he fidgeted with his thin hands. The pounding came again and he heard a familiar voice filled with amusement “Steve, its Bruce you can open the door.” 

Bruce waited on the other side of the door and smiled crookedly at him “I thought you might be a little hesitant to open up. My master Anthony told me that you should get familiar with the area. Jarvis will keep an eye on us and make sure we don’t get lost.”

Steve felt stupid as he looked down the empty hallway “Jarvis?”

“Yes young master?”

The voice seemed to come from everywhere all at once startling Steven who looked at Bruce in confusion to explain.

 Bruce seemed to shrug it off though his own look implied he was fairly fascinated as well “He’s something that my master Stark created a being with limitless knowledge and seems to have full run of the castle.”

“Actually master Bruce I am limited to the areas that Lord Stark frequents the most, the palace is far too large for me to run throughout and King Odin is wary of Lord Starks creations so we are kept primarily in this the East Wing.”

The strangeness of all this seemed unreal to Steve, but up until a few years ago he had been a free man. Adjusting was something he had become quite adept at.

 

 

Loki was pleased that Lord Stark had informed him about Steve and Bruce spending the day together under Jarvis’ careful eye.  He had not thought this meeting with his father would go on for so long but Odin was rather fond of hearing himself talk especially when he had heard his son’s had taken a new slave. He was going on about it boosting public moral and the fact that there would be less whispers of the Princes’ disapproving of slavery.

Thor’s fist clenched and Loki watched out of the corner of his eye to make sure that his anger did not get the best of them. They were not fond of the slavery that generated so much income for their people. As princes it was expected that they would have many slaves, and they only caved under certain circumstances to having possibly one or two. Steven being a prime example. Without their interference Loki had no doubt that he would have been gravely punished if not simply killed for his insolence. He doubted that Bruce would have lasted much longer with his eclectic tendencies. Still their father had to take this chance to gloat and Loki simply had to calm his temper and ensure Thor didn’t do anything foolish.

Apparently he would have to extend his watch to Lord Stark as well.

 

“Well as much as we all love hearing you talk King Odin; really you’re forgetting that they were people before they were slaves. My Bruce was a _doctor_ and yet here he is to be bought and sold like a piece of furniture. You might forget that they were once people, but they never will.”

Lord Stark’s smug tone cast an irritated expression over Odin’s face. Loki wished there was a subtle pain to get Stark to back off but all of them included magic and his mother would know it had been him who cast it. So in silence he steamed as he wondered what their pets were getting up to; while plotting revenge against Stark for making them linger in Odin’s presence.

 

“Young master’s I’m sure that your Master’s would not be pleased to know you are going to the practice grounds. Your risk of injury is unnecessarily high and I was informed to do all in my power to keep you safe. Perhaps a trip to the library would be a more pleasant venture?”

Steve had been looking forward to going to the practice grounds. It was forbidden for slaves to touch a weapon but they could still watch the warriors as they honed their skills. He had been looking forward to seeing Asgardian skill but Jarvis’ words had him faulting, what if their masters were indeed displeased with them?”

 Bruce seemed to sense his hesitation “They said we could go wherever we wanted,  we won’t be practicing of course and we’ll be on the sidelines, I don’t think our masters would begrudge us that.”

There was a small chirping noise that Steve thought was perhaps Jarvis huffing or trying to emote his frustration but it soon faded away as the grounds came into view.

 

When they were finally free of Odin’s overbearing presence Lord Stark asked Jarvis where their slaves were located.

“They have ventured to the practicing grounds sir. I tried to convince them to go to the library instead but I’m afraid they insisted.”

Neither Thor nor Stark was overly concerned; in fact Thor seemed pleased by the thought of getting to show off in front of their new pet. Loki was less than thrilled but he did not want to stifle their pet. Steven was a person just as any of them were and as long as he never wandered out of the palace and away from the guard’s protection then all was well.

 Thor was smiling with pure joy and Loki failed to control the roll of his eyes “It seems our Steven will enjoy your passion for all things vulgar and violence.”

Thor looked as though he was going to argue for a moment when they heard a commotion and quickened their steps to the practice grounds. Before them they saw a few of the younger warriors crowding Bruce and Steve against a pillar as they smiled salaciously at them. Bruce looked like he was trying to not get angry and Steven was standing protectively in front of his friend trying to stare down the warriors who were almost a head taller than him.

“You had best leave us alone if you don’t want trouble.” Though Steven’s voice came out strong and sure the warriors still laughed at him causing his cheeks to flush “We are under the protection of Princes’ Thor and Loki as well as Lord Stark.”

One of the warriors pushed Steve in the chest forcing him to stumble back against Bruce “I’ve heard of what the Princes’ do to their slaves and if you were really one of them you wouldn’t be able to walk straight let alone critique us on our swordsmanship.”

Seeing Steven manhandled in such a way had Thor racing head with the others close behind “Touch him again.” The booming sound of his voice had the warriors turning sharply and they paled as the Prince approached and the stumbled into a bow.

“Forgive us your highness. The slave was being an upstart and had the nerve to criticize our swordsmanship.” The blond haired warrior cast a mean look to Steven as if eager to see him punished.

Steven’s face colored again as he stepped forward into the warrior’s space “Maybe if you handled your sword more like a weapon and less like a child’s toy there wouldn’t be anything to criticize!”

His words had Thor’s possessive anger turn into amusement. “So you know about fighting little one? You should demonstrate your skills to us!” His smile was warm even when his glances still cut to the warriors who had cornered the slaves. “I Thor Prince of Asgard give Steven permission to wield a weapon to teach some manners into a warrior of his choosing.”

Steven’s smile was bright as he took the sword from the warrior’s side and he said with confidence “See you in the ring.”

 

Stark was checking up on Bruce and seemed to enjoy the idea “A bottle of fine wine says that Steve knocks him out in ten minutes.”

Loki wondered if he was the only one with any sense but there was a gleam in Steven’s eye that intrigued him. “Very well let us make this an official match and see what our new pet can do.”

He leaned in and kissed the shell of Steven’s ear “Do not disappoint me little one.”


	4. A Master's Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story and for your patience!

Loki had refused to stand and gawk at his slave while he fought. Instead he summoned lounges for them to watch the fight from. Thor was fairly twitching with excitement as they watched Steve and Leior enter the ring. The young warrior was known for his brash confidence and it seemed they were not the only ones eager to see him put in his place.

 Word of a slave being granted permission to wield a weapon, even for the short duration of a fight, was unheard of and had soon spread. Loki thought it would do the populace good to see that slaves were not just prizes to be bought or won.  Steve appeared willowy but he was holding his blade with confidence and a fire in his eyes that Loki had not yet witnessed. It had his blood stirring as he pressed against Thor and fed him a grape and soon they were exchanging heated glances.

Thor took the grape from Loki’s slender fingers and darted his tongue to lick them before turning to the ring with a fierce smile “Let the fight begin!”

Shouting started immediately from outside of the ring as Leior was assumed immediately to be the victor. Instead a few minutes into fight showed that this match would not be easily his to win.  He relied heavily on his brawn and bulk to intimidate Steve. Instead the smaller man used his own slightness as a weapon and darted around Leior like a sparrow.  It soon became apparent that while the warrior was fighting seriously Steve was merely playing with him.

Thor’s hand traced down Loki’s spine as they watched and settled into the curve of his rear. “Our pet fights magnificently! He must have been a noble warrior amongst his people.”

Loki merely hummed in response but answered the caress with one of his own on Thor’s thick thighs. His eyes never leaving Steve’s form as he watched him dart around. Soon the shouts from the crowds had turned into murmurs as they watched and there were a few tentative calls to Steve in support. That soon melted away into complete silence as Leior’s frustrations made him careless and Steve took the opportunity to end the fight pressing his blade against the warrior’s throat. Steve smiled in triumph but followed through on proper protocol “Do you yield?”

For a moment it almost appeared that the warrior was going to willingly let the blade cut his throat before he swallowed stiffly “I yield.” The motion of talking had a thin line of blood appearing on his throat and the crowd remained silent before bursting out into applause as Steve lowered his blade.

Pleased with the fight Thor stood and took the blade back from Steve which he then returned to the warrior. He said not words but his look said everything. The Princes’ new pet did not need their protection. He then turned to Steve only to find him already in Loki’s lap. From the heated look in those green eyes he could tell it was time for them to retire.

The crowd dispersed and Thor knew some minds had been changed that day. He hoped more events like this would prove to the Asgardian people that they were wrong in their customs. Still only time would tell and that was not a battle Thor was willing to launch today. He was much more interested in returning to his chambers.

Loki seemed to know his thoughts from his warm smile as he pressed a kiss to the side of Steve’s neck “We should retire little one…Thor and I have plans for you that we are not yet ready to share publicly…”

His words startled a surprised “Oh…” From Steve who closed his eyes when Loki’s hand drifted lower on his body.

Impatient for the walk back Loki had simply waved his hand and they found themselves again in the royal chambers. Steve was still on Loki’s lap as he was pushed back against the bed by Thor. The golden prince whose face was normally joyful was now darkly serious as he pressed his mouth to Steve’s and drank in his taste.

Overwhelmed by the touches Steve closed his eyes until he felt a tongue trace against his ear. Loki’s mouth curved into a smile as he whispered “We are going to delight in ruining you little one. Seeing you fight earlier has made our blood hot, you will be forced to endure our attentions now.”

Thor growled as he broke the kiss and together they made their way down his neck as Loki’s magic aided in the removal of their clothing. Steve blushed when he saw Thor’s gilded form and Loki’s own moonstone complexion. It had him reaching to cover himself but a harsh noise from Thor and soon the larger prince had his hands held securely above his head.

Thor chuckled darkly “You do not get to hide yourself from us pet…This is ours now…”

Steve was breathless to respond as Loki took his member into his mouth and began to move gracefully up and down it. He arched against the bed and let out a breathless cry as Thor toyed with his nipples.  The Princes seemed content in torturing him. Never letting up on the teasing but ensuring that they did not push to far. Soon Loki removed his mouth and Steve was forced on his stomach as Loki enchanted bonds to take the place of Thor’s hands. He was held immobile as they spread his legs and two different fingers began to explore his entrance. He gave a cry of pleasure and soon a hand, he knew it must be Loki’s, was wrapping around his neck causing him to gasp breathlessly as he was brought almost to climax and then cruelly held there. “M-Masters…Masters please!”

Thor made a noise that sounded too dark to have come from him “”As you wish little one….Your pleas are as pretty as you are…”

Then something much larger was taking the place of the fingers and Steve felt himself incredibly full. His eyes became glassy in pleasure and his parted to catch air as Loki removed himself to let Thor enter him and put Steve’s face in his lap. There the sight of his Master’s glistening member made Steve swallow instinctively before a gentle hand with slender fingers guided his mouth down onto the member and he moaned around it as Loki’s pace picked up to match Thor’s now brutal motions but he found no pain and only pleasure as he tasted his Master’s flesh and felt Thor’s hot seed enter him. At last his will gave out and he came messily over himself and the sheets he was pressed down into, but instead of being berated Loki’s hand caressed his hair as he too joined them in climax.

Steve lay their listlessly, having never felt so well used and at the same time cherished before. He made only the barest whimper of protest as he was moved into a more comfortable spot between Thor and Loki and a green wave of gentle light cleaned them of their messes. Loki was whispering soft things into his ear and he could feel the rumble of Thor’s chest beneath his fingers but it was all lost to him as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The walk back to the labs was silent. Lord Stark hadn’t said anything since the fight ended and Bruce did not want to intrude upon his thoughts. Instead Bruce turned his attention to his own thoughts that often left him confused. What did Lord Stark want with him? It was obvious he was not needed for physical labor he had made himself creations that could easily and perfectly do as directed. He did not need a manservant as Jarvis seemed to be able to track Lord Starks every need. So what could Bruce possibly offer him? If he had not already seen Lord Stark’s restraint he would wonder if he were here for experimentation purposes. But other than the odd poke or question Tony seemed merely content to have Bruce around. His master was strange indeed.

“Stop thinking so hard you’ll give yourself a headache.”

 Bruce realized he had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed when they were back in Lord Stark’s labs. He gave a bow of his head “Forgive me master…I was distracted.”

Lord Stark made a noise of irritation before turning a level look on Bruce. “And what had you pondering about?”

Unused to such direct attention unless being punished Bruce carefully shuffled his feet. “I was merely wondering how to best prove my worth to you sir.”

His master began pouring himself a brandy and raised a curious brow at him “Why? Why do you want to prove your worth?”

Bruce felt like there was something else beneath this line of questioning but he wasn’t sure what it was. He decided based on what he knew about his master that he should answer honestly. “I don’t want to go back to the market sir.”

His master watched him for a moment longer before taking a flick of the brandy. “Don’t worry about that. I have no intentions of ever sending you back there. Just find something to pass your time with for a while.”

Before he could stop the question from passing his lips Bruce blurted “Why?”

 

His master looked at him almost sadly for a moment before setting down the brandy and reaching forward to caress his face. “Because…you’re a person, not a machine. I don’t need you to wait on me.”

Something warm curled inside of Bruce’s chest as he gently reached up and held his master’s hand to his face.

“Thank you master.”

“In private, it’s Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Peaceful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter and some new friends are introduced! But how long with this last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience I hope you enjoy this update! Things take a turn in the next chapter!

The warm morning sunlight seeped in through the sheer curtains and Steve found himself blinking against the brightness before turning back over on his side. Allowing his eyes to adjust he saw his Master Loki smirking at him as his long black hair sinfully fell over a porcelain shoulder. “Good morning pet.” His Master purred before pulling him in for a kiss.

Steven wasn’t sure if he would ever be used to having attention from such beautiful and handsome Masters. When he lived in the stalls he had only hoped that perhaps he and Bruce could work together in a house in a minor position that didn’t attract much notice. Thinking back to the fight the previous day had his cheeks darkening, so much for not being noticed…

Amused by his pet’s distress Loki brushed his slender fingers against the soft cheek “What could you be thinking about so early in the morning? Your body is no doubt sore; we should remedy that with a soothing bath before Thor returns with breakfast. If I know him as well as I do he will want more helpings of your beautiful body.”

The blush on Steven’s face darkened and he pushed his head into the pillow trying to calm the color on his cheeks. It seemed that Loki wasn’t in the mood for shyness because he gently gripped his golden hair and pulled him to face his Master.

Bright green eyes glinted with lust in the morning light “Ah ah ah…none of that my pet. Your shyness is endearing but unneeded.” As he spoke Loki’s eyes lovingly caressed Steven’s naked form that was now sporting a few bruises and love bites. He trembled under his Master’s thorough gaze but could not help his body’s reaction of interest.

Before Steven had a chance to protest he was being lifted by his Master and carried to a bathing chamber where a warm and softly scented bath awaited him. At first he thought he was to bathe by himself but soon Loki joined him pulling him onto his lap and lovingly caressing him with a soft cloth. Loki paid special attention to the blemishes on his form “We should not have been so selfish with you last night my love, but we could not help it your cries were delightful.”

Again his face darkened but he found the strength to speak over his embarrassment “I do not regret them Master…they remind me that I am yours…” He hoped that his words had not been too bold when Loki’s form stilled behind him.

His Master turned him to face him; Loki’s eyes were dark with lust as they bored into Steven’s “You should not say things that will tempt me so. Something dark inside of me wants to mark you all over so that you never forget who you belong to, and yet it wars with my mind knowing that you are your own person and it was only an ill fate that brought you to this manner of living.”

Steve smiled wanting to reassure his Master and see that teasing smirk he was beginning to love come back. He caressed his Master’s face and leaned in to kiss him softly “I do not care what manner of living I must endure if it can be by my Masters’ sides.”

A growl tore through Loki’s throat as he captured Steven’s lips in a fierce kiss that had him gasping for breath as their wet and slick bodies moved against each other. It seemed that his Master had a way of over whelming his senses as Steven closed his eyes and basked in the feel of hands against his body. He shivered for a moment when his back met another chest and he realized there were more hands on him than possible. He looked up and blinked owlishly as Thor grinned down at him “I heard your heated words little one. We will endeavor to make sure you are well and thoroughly marked.”

With the lustful look in their eyes all thoughts of breakfast vanished as Loki braced him and Thor slid into him filling him almost to the brink before Loki joined him inside. Steven struggled with the fullness but the soothing words and distracting bites soon had him gasping in bliss as his Masters continued to show him how completely he was theirs.

 

 

“Jarvis where are Princes’ Thor and Loki?”

“Prince Thor left his room earlier this morning to gather food but since returning to his chambers neither appear to have left Sir.”

 

Anthony grinned wickedly “Well I suppose the three of them must have come to an arrangement of sorts.”

He looked over and saw that Bruce was quietly reading one of the many books he had laying around. He seemed content for now but Anthony knew that there were only so many books one could read. A devilish idea occurred to him. He knew that Bruce was glad to live freely in their chambers, but he did not want him to feel stifled.

“Jarvis? Where are Phil and his pets this morning?”

“Oh sir…”

 

A little while later found Tony smiling as he spied Councilor Coulson in the gardens “Good morning Councilor!”

The man in white robes gave a fond sigh as he looked up from his examination of the flowers “Lord Stark, good morning to you as well.”

Bruce followed shyly behind his Master. It was troubling remembering how he could act in public and how he could act in private was different with this new master. He kept his head bowed and tried to stifle his curiosity when he saw two other slaves appear in the gardens. One was a beautiful red head in a black gown and the other in a simple body suit with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

The red head smiled at him as she came over “Lord Stark has finally gotten a slave? He must be very special…” She tapped him on the shoulder “You don’t need to do that in front of us, Phil is as fond of slavery as the Princes’ are.”

Bruce looked up and saw the Councilor was smiling at him “Hello, I’m sorry to say that you’ve ended up with a very troublesome Master. If he ever gets to be too much I can always find you another home.”

Anthony laughed and clapped Phil on the shoulder with enough force to shake him “Come one Phil you already have two that worship the ground you walk on you don’t have room for another!” When he finished laughing he gave Bruce a fond smile “Besides this one _is_ special.”

Bruce felt his face coloring as an elbow nudges him in the side.  It was the blond and he had a friendly smile “I’m Clint and this is Natasha, we were rescued from the stalls by Phil. You don’t have to worry about the ‘slave act’ around him.”

Feeling a little overwhelmed Bruce nodded. It seemed there were more in this kingdom than he thought who didn’t agree with slavery. “My friend and I were rescued by the Princes’. I’m a beserker and had problems in the stalls…” He trailed off not liking to think about those days.

The other two looked at him sadly but Natasha smiled brightly “Well don’t worry about that. Though I don’t know if Lord Stark is the best Master to have if you need to stay calm.”

Anthony pouted and looked at the Councilor “Hey your slaves are teaching mine a bad opinion of me.”

Phil merely smiled making his eyes crinkle as he said “No, they are merely informing him of the facts.”

Clint and Natasha laughed and Bruce found himself chuckling along with them. He was a little startled when he realized Tony was smiling at him and found the color rising in his cheeks. His Master turned to the Councilor and said “Well I was going to leave him with you for the day. I got a few meetings to go to and I doubt they’ll like it if I whisper to him my real opinions the whole time.”

Anthony winked at Bruce and gave a careless wave to the Councilor “Take good care of him, Jarvis will be watching.”

Bruce watched thoughtfully as his Master went off. He was happy to spend the day with some others like himself, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was only a burden to his Master. He tried to not let it bother him as he enjoyed Natasha and Clint’s company in the gardens with their Master carefully watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Brace yourselves for the next chapter!


	6. Restless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the love and support! I hope this was worth the wait! The next chapter (or maybe the one after it...) will be the last one!

 

 

 

 

The day with Councilor Coulson had been strangely refreshing and Clint and Natasha had proved to be interesting companions to say the least. Clint liked to observe people and make little stories (or at least Bruce hoped they were stories) about them based on what he saw. Natasha knew all about the court gossip and filled him in on who was who and their known weaknesses. He was able to admit that she scared him a little bit; he would definitely ensure that he did not get on her bad side.

Finally the day drew to a close and Councilor Coulson said it was time they returned home. As they neared Lord Stark’s chambers Bruce felt the worry in his chest grow. Lord Stark had taken him in essentially on a whim from the Princes. He had been allowed to wander freely in their chambers and even permitted to address him informally. Yet he could not help but wonder if he were troubling him. The Lord did not seem to like the type to endure distractions form his eccentric studies.

He must have seemed lost in thought because a warm hand settled on his shoulder.  The councilor was smiling at him as he said calmly “He’s a difficult man, Lord Stark but be patient with him…some things take time.”

Deciding not to trust his voice Bruce simply nodded as he entered the chambers. They were still dark and he began lighting the candles to warm it up a bit. It was the least he could do…it was what he was _supposed_ to do. He gripped his hair in frustration; freedom could be cruel when it wasn’t truly yours to have.

He was distracted by his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside. Lord Stark liked his privacy and so his chambers were remote from the rest. Bruce felt himself tensing wondering if they were going to have a guest and if they were how was he supposed to act? He was relieved of this stressor when they started talking. Their voices faded in and out obviously trying to keep their conversation casual and subdued should someone come across them. Their words however were not

“Lord Stark is still at the meeting…we are safe enough to talk here.”

“Still those inventions of his…”

“No no useless all of them, we are perfectly safe.”

“…Very well.”

“The princes are due … at court tomorrow… we strike. If we do it in front of everyone... It will be our chance to rise!”

“This foolish plan of yours will get us all killed…”

“But if it works...”

“…Then it must be tomorrow…we risk it getting out.”

“Tomorrow.”

 

There was the sound of footsteps fading in the background. Bruce leaned against the wall and covered his mouth as he concentrated on keeping his breathing steady. His rage had come strongly and frighteningly fast. His body tinged green as he closed his eyes and counted in all the languages he knew. He finally gained control of himself and started pacing as his mind warred with his logic. Who should he tell? Who would believe him? There was only one name that came straight to mind. There was an echo of an afterthought, maybe Lord Stark would believe him…and maybe he wouldn’t. He couldn’t risk being locked up or killed for insubordination. For now he would have to go to the one person he trusted.

 

 

 

“Masters we have not left our chambers all day…” Steve curled to his side to face Loki and Thor who seemed to be unaware of why this would cause him concern. He wondered what it was like to live so indulgently. “Masters…” His sigh was tinged with affection as he snuggled into Thor’s chest.

 

There was a rumbling laugh that came from his pillow and he looked up to see Thor’s cerulean eyes gazing warmly down at him. “You worry too much pet.” His large fingers carded through his short hair and gripped it tightly for a moment to bring him up for a kiss.

 

As Thor’s tongue slowly explored his mouth Loki’s slender form slid up behind him and grasped his member “We can ensure you worry less…” His voice was almost a silky hiss as he kissed behind Steve’s ear and began to move his soft hand around his member.

 Steve broke his kiss with Thor to rest his head back against Loki’s shoulder “Ah-h Master please…”

Thor’s voice was rough and full of growls as he bit Steve’s lip, it was hard enough to draw blood and for a moment his eyes widened with apology before he saw Steve’s lustful expression. “A little pain with your pleasure little one? You need only say…”

 

As if on cue Loki’s nails dug into his skin and drew red lines of burning sensation up his body and toyed with his nipples. “You need only ask and you shall receive pet…”

 

Steve bit his lip and tasted his blood as he trembled. He felt Thor’s eyes boring down at him but he couldn’t bear to look up and answer their unspoken question. They had given him pleasure that he had never thought one could experience on the mortal plane, now they were pressing on some of his darker desires and he trembled with his moral hesitation. He had lived a conservative life before being enslaved, and though he had come to terms with what would be asked of him…he never expected to _willingly_ partake in such…actions. He loved his Masters…but he couldn’t bring himself to say more.

Thor’s intense look melted away as his hand came up to cup Steven’s wet cheek. He was not sure what they had said to send him over like this.   He seemed torn even as his body trembled for their attention, yet something was holding him back. “Little one…do not cry so, I do not know what to do when you cry.”

 

Steve felt foolish and tried to turn his face away but Loki’s slender fingers entwined with Thor’s and held him in place. He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his breathing. Their lips were soon pressing against his cheek and eyes trying to take away the tears they had unknowingly caused. Their tenderness only made him want to weep more and they continued holding on to him.

 

 

Their tender moment was brought to an end with a knock on the door. Both Thor and Loki seemed in the mood to ignore it. Merely shuffling closer to Steve and continuing to hold him close. They would have gone on ignoring it if a voice hadn’t called through “Steve? Are you in there? It’s something urgent.”

 

Steve would have bolted in bed if it wasn’t for the weight of his lovers holding him down. He cast them a pleading look which had them reluctantly moving. “I’ll be right there Bruce!”

 He struggled to get dressed with Loki’s teasing hands and Thor’s looks but managed to be presentable and pointed to the door “We’ll be right outside Sirs.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded though there was unspoken concern in their eyes as they exchanged glances. Still they didn’t want to invade his privacy and so let him out in the hall to talk.

 

Closing the door firmly behind him Steve smiled at Bruce but it wilted when he saw the fear in his friend’s eyes. “Bruce? What happened? Is Lord Stark…?”

Wanting to quickly calm his concerns Bruce shook his head and bade Steve to come closer as he whispered “I just heard something in the hallways…tomorrow the Princes are to be presented at court and someone’s going to try to kill them. I didn’t hear everything but I heard enough…You have to warn them!”

Doubt appeared on Steve’s face but not about the words his friend was telling him “If this is true why would they believe us? We are given more freedom than we should…but why would they believe someone is trying to hurt them?” He bit his lip in worry and caused the blood to spill again.

Bruce’s sharp eyes caught the small wound and he smiled “I’m glad they make you happy.”

Steve nodded “I wish for you to have the same happiness with Lord Stark…did you tell him of this?”

Darkness clouded Bruce’s expression “I wanted to but…I could not trust that I would be stopped from telling you. What are we going to do?”

 

A feeling of determination filled Steve, it had been a long time since he had felt driven to do something “It’s okay, it’s good that you only told me. I’ll come up with a plan tonight and make sure that they take me to court with them tomorrow. Perhaps you should either convince Lord Stark to stay in his chambers or accompany him?”

 

Bruce nodded, he was sure he could convince Tony to at least accompany him to court. There was no way the Lord would pass up annoying everyone even for a day. He clasped hands with Steve and they made a solemn wordless promise. Their Masters had saved them for a terrible life in the stalls. They would protect them.

 

 

Loki was restless as he stared at the door. He disliked that he could not hear what was happening on the other side but reminded himself that while Steven was his lover, and in the eyes of their current world his slave, he had vowed to treat him as a free man as much as he could. That meant he was entitled to secret conversations with his dear friend whom he had struggled for years with. Loki was not jealous of their closeness, only envious of the comfort that Steven felt with his companion.

 

Thor’s hand landed on his shoulder and he turned with a look of disinterest. It was frustrating that his brother could see through his masks so easily. Especially when the oaf was so oblivious to all else. He tried to shrug off the grip but Thor only tightened it “He needs time is all, a lot has changed and there is now much he must accustom himself to.”

Though his words were spoken with his typical confidence Loki could see in his eyes that Thor was worried as well. He smiled, allowing a small bit of weakness in front of his future King he cupped Thor’s cheek and ran his thumb over the rough hair “Very well…then it is time I shall give him.”

Thor grinned in his warm and foolish way and held Loki close until Steven returned. They decided to retire for the night, Loki reminding them they were due for a presentation at court and would need to be fully rested to deal with the idolaters that would surely be swarming to catch a glimpse.

 Both were surprised when in the darkness of their room Steven asked timidly if he could accompany them. He was aware that he would act as a perfectly trained slave in the eyes of the court. “I have not yet seen it at its fully glory…I would be honored to accompany and serve you throughout the day.”

 

While hesitant to put Steven in such a position Thor was happy to oblige such a softly spoken request. Loki was slower to give his consent, only because while he did not taste a lie he could detect that there was something unspoken about the reason Steven wanted to come. Like Thor however he could not refuse outright and comforted himself with the fact that he would watch Steven closely and discover his true reason for coming to court.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Dark Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience during this story! This is the last of it and I hoped you enjoyed this little work!

 

 

The storm raging outside calmed Loki as he gazed upon it. His silhouette stood out against the darkness as the ornamental garb he wore for court glinted in the pale light of the room. He felt as though nature herself were raging for him, the lightning like whips and the thunder bellows of rage. Even now if Loki strained he could hear the screams of those who had dared try to harm the Princes of Asgard tonight. Instead they had done something far more unforgivable. They had harmed their pet.

Thor joined him at the window and placed a firm hand on his shoulder “He sleeps now, the healers say he will recover.”

Thor’s voice still simmered with rage, but he did not hold onto his anger as Loki did, he had extracted his revenge and in his mind the matter was settled. But Loki thirsted for more…blood of a different kind. “I want to punish him…How dare he…how dare he try to protect us.” His voice trembled but he refused to think it was from anything other than his fury.

The silence from Thor was not from disagreement.

 

_Loki had been hesitant to allow Steven to accompany them. He only worried because were something to go wrong Steven would have to be treated as a proper slave in public. Even punished. Yet nothing had happened yet, their pet kept his stance humble and his head bowed. In fact they had received many compliments on their fine slave._

_He knew it burned Thor just as much as it did him to have their lover spoken about in such a way. Yet their pride could not be ignored as he watched many eyes linger on the form that only they were permitted to touch._

_Despite his apparent docility there was something in his pet’s eyes that said he was on alert. He was looking for something. Several times Loki watched as he and Bruce exchanged glances and seemed to signal each other. Lord Stark seemed to be enjoying the chance to show off his slave, but the firm hand he kept on Bruce implied it had not been his idea for his slave to come to court either._

_Alarm rang in Loki’s mind. The two were planning something or at the very least knew something that their masters did not. But then why the secrecy? Why the hidden looks? Loki found himself sparing his drink in favor of keeping his mind sharp. Even Thor, dense as he was, seemed to pick up the mood and limited himself to one tankard._

_His answer finally came in a commotion as two of the servers dropped their platters. Most of the court turned to look but Loki knew an orchestrated distraction when he saw one. Instead of looking towards the noise he looked behind him in time to see the glint of a dagger. His magic sparked to life but before he could eliminate the traitor Steven had sprung into action._

_The assassin was knocked to the floor and Loki saw that Bruce had tackled the second one that was behind Thor. Now the court was focused on the struggle but there was no way to eliminate the threat without risking the slaves. He, Thor and Lord Stark held off the guards and the three of them watched for an opening to separate them. There was a sharp movement from Steve and he pulled away from his assassin to reveal he had snapped the man’s neck._

_For a moment Loki could only feel relief before his quick eyes noted the way Steven was carrying himself. Thor managed to catch him before he fell to the floor and the sight of blood spreading from his midsection had Loki frozen in shock before he shouted for a healer._

_Lord Stark had watched as something snapped in Bruce and he went bezerk. Apparently the threat to his master and seeing the still form of his friend covered n blood was too much. He screamed as his form grew and his skin tinted green before he started pummeling the man into the ground. This was why bezerkers were so feared. He was a monster in green with muscles that bulged from his form. His eyes showed no recognition only rage as he continued to punch the man. Knowing that they had to get information before the second man was killed Lord Stark stood in front of Bruce as the guards took the second assassin away. “It’s alright Bruce…It’s alright big guy, now calm down.” He showed no fear even as the beast readied for another punch._

_For a moment it looked as if the bezerker wouldn’t listen to his master. He was breathing heavily and it seemed that after being captive for so long the creature was not quite ready to give up his freedom. He stared at Lord Stark challenging him before he clenched his fist. Then something changed and his eyes softened before the giant sighed and collapsed into his original form. Lord Stark held him close and caressed his hair gently as the healers looked him over._

_The fight was over but from the look Lord Stark was sharing with them they knew that this wasn’t truly the end. Not for any of them._

 

 

Bruce woke up slowly; it was always like this after he had one of his… _episodes_. He hoped Lord Stark was not too upset with him. Once he opened his eyes he could see that would not be the case.

His bed had been moved so that it was in sight of the bench Tony spent most of his time at. His master was currently bent over one device or another but didn’t seem to be doing much more then destroying it. Had one of the princes been harmed? Was that why he was upset? Perhaps if they had told someone they would have had more help. But how were they to know how far their tentative freedom stretched? Deciding to face his Master’s wrath sooner rather than later Bruce cleared his throat “Are they okay?”

Tony slammed the piece he had been working on and turned to stare levelly at Bruce for a long moment “Are they okay? Are _they_ okay? Of course they are okay the Princes’ are trained for these kinds of things from birth! Unlike a doctor who has been kept like a slave for the last several years. What were you two thinking?”

Tony’s voice was loud and harsh but through his muddled state Bruce could sense there was more his voice was tentative as he took an opening to speak “Sir?”

At his quiet tone Tony’s shoulders lowered and his face became an array of emotions. “Why didn’t you tell me Bruce? Did you think I was in on it?”

Realizing what his secrecy meant to his master Bruce struggled to stand and reach him. His legs were still weak from his sudden transformation both into the beast and out of it “Master…Tony, no I never thought that.”

His form almost collapsed but in an instant Tony was there to catch him. Helping Bruce stand Tony kept their eyes locked together “Then why? Why risk yourself when you could have had help? Or at least had us aware of what was going on.”

There was a pleading note to his voice that had Bruce shifting uncomfortably with guilt. “I had to be sure…I know you allow us more freedom than we could ever expect…but how are we to know how trusted we are? What if I had told you and you sent me away or had me punished? That is the life I’ve been leading up till now and while I know in my heart you are different...”

“You can’t forget…” Tony finished as he gently laid a hand on Bruce’s cheek.

With a soft smile Bruce nodded “I would not have been able to forgive myself if something were to happen to either you or the Princes that I could have stopped.” For a moment the hand on his face lingered and Bruce found himself pressing into the touch “I have nothing to offer you Tony. I am not a free man and you have machines that will do more for you than I ever could.” His eyes lingered on the glow from Tony’s chest. He knew that was a story his Master was not yet ready to share, but he hoped some day he would. “But I can only give you myself.”

Again expressions warred on Tony’s face before he whispered “That is all I need…” He leaned in and kissed Bruce and indulging in a taste before helping him back into the bed “Now please…for the sake of all that is Holy please rest. We can…we can talk once you’re feeling better.”

Bruce smiled and he settled back into the bed. He knew that Steve had been hurt but before he blacked out he had seen the healers working on him. He knew his friend would be okay, he only hoped that his Masters were as understanding as his own. Before drifting off completely to sleep Bruce touched his lips with his fingers and wondered if after they talked Tony would kiss him like that again.

 

Steve was kept in a sleeping state as his wound healed. The healers told the Princes that human bodies had a much more delicate system than they did and that only by having plenty of rest would he heal the most efficiently. The waiting was the hardest part. Despite their duties to court Thor and Loki remained by Steven’s bed side in silence. They both spent the time wondering why their lover hadn’t warned them. Why he had risked his much more fragile body to protect them when there was very little that could actually hurt them.

Thor’s anger had faded once the remaining assassin had confessed the other plotters and the fact that they had been slowly tortured to death was a balm on his rage.

Loki continued to simmer as he watched Steven sleep. They had adored all their pets in their own ways before sending them on. This one was different and Loki was unsure why. Why did his heart clench when he saw those white bandages? Why did he feel anger when he remembered Steven getting between him and the dagger? They were questions that could only be answered when Steven was awake. So he waited.

 

Steve came aware to his surroundings with the feeling he had been asleep a long time. He blinked for several seconds before his blurry eyes realized there were two forms sitting by his side. He froze when he saw his Masters staring down at them. They were both expressionless but their eyes told him they were feeling several emotions at once. He parted his lips to tell them…to explain why but then closed it when he saw Loki tremble beside him.

“You must never do that again.” Loki hissed as he reached forward and tightly gripped Steven’s throat “Your death will come by _my_ hand and no other.”

Struggling to breathe Steve kept his calm as he drew what little air he could “I cannot promise that Master. I would never let harm befall either one of you if I could prevent it… Punish me if you have to but I cannot regret what I’ve done.”

Thor’s rage came back with surprising force and he punched the wall in effort to control it “Why did you not at least inform us little one? Did you not think we would trust you?”

Loki’s hand had marginally relaxed around his throat allowing him to breath more easily “I only trusted that by being armed with the knowledge and being their physically I could help defend you. I would not have been able to bear knowing that you were endanger and waiting in your chambers for you to return. I may be a slave but I was once a fighter! I can defend you Masters if you would only let me.”

Taking his hand away from Steven’s throat Loki caressed the bruising marks softly “We had to wait while you healed, we had to hold you in our arms while you bleed from what was a fatal blow to you. For us it would have been a simple matter of healing. The attackers were human and were unaware of our differences. Instead you put yourself in danger…that…that does something to us that we cannot explain.”

Steve’s eyes softened and he took Loki’s hand from his throat and kissed the palm of his Master’s hand. “You have done something to me that I cannot explain either. In our short time together you have taken my heart and I will never want it back. You are my masters of body and soul. They both belong to you and even if you were to free me I would languish to be by your side.”

Neither of the princes knew how to respond but they were both becoming aware that the reason they were so enraged by Steven’s actions was because perhaps he was not the only one whose heart had been affected.

“When you are healed completely you will feel the brunt of our displeasure my pet.” Loki hissed before giving a brutal kiss.

Thor too seemed pleased by that idea “You crave the pain and pleasure we can give you little one. We will not allow you to hide from yourself any longer.” He bit Steven’s ear as he whispered the promises into them “And we will keep you for as long as you allow little one…we are in your power now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026099) by [impiarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum)




End file.
